This invention relates to packaging of products into a blister band, that is sealed with a film after filling with the products.
More precisely, the invention relates to a device for transferring blister packs from a working station, where this blister strip is e.g. cut into individual blister packs, to a packaging line, where these blister packs are put into cases.